<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming of the Lindar by jamcake_muses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931012">Coming of the Lindar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcake_muses/pseuds/jamcake_muses'>jamcake_muses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epic battle, Other, SWG Challenge, Songs of Power, Times of Bliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcake_muses/pseuds/jamcake_muses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last group of Elves journey to Aman, but their path is treacherous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming of the Lindar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:<br/><i>“Then the swans drew the white ships of the Teleri over the windless sea; and thus at last and latest they came to Aman and the shores of Eldamar. There they dwelt, and if they wished they could see the light of the Trees, and could tread the golden streets of Valmar and the crystal stairs of Tirion upon Túna, the green hill; but most of all they sailed in their swift ships on the waters of the Bay of Elvenhome, or walked in the waves upon the shore with their hair gleaming in the light beyond the hill.” ~ The Silmarillion, Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië </i></p><p> <br/>Thanks for the beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_silmaril_by_name"> a_silmaril_by_name </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey to Aman started quite peacefully. The island floated across the tranquil blue waves of the sea. The island was small. One could see all ends of the island if they were standing in the middle. It was all rolling plains and rugged cliffs. Some cliffs sloped down to meet the lapping waves while others dropped abruptly into the sea at a dangerously steep angle. Uinen swam alongside the island, taking many forms. At times she was only a strange shape of water, crowned with seaweed and shells, playfully splashing the Elves who got too close the shore. Other times she would don the fana of a large turtle bringing them fish, or seaweed. They floated blissfully under the stars to the land of promised peace.</p><p>Then one day, smoke rose at the horizon and the waters around them bubbled the color of open flame. The bubbling encircled the island and inched towards the cliffs and shores, like a tightening noose. The air was suddenly uncomfortably hot and dry. At a distance, the elves could make out shapes of dark creatures, tall and broad. They were as black as charcoal, with rivers of flame oozing down their terrifying forms. They had no weapons but they were horned and fanged, poised for an assault. Waves rose around the island high as mountains shielded them away from the fell things baying for their blood. Dark clouds gathered above, veiling their beloved stars. The sea between the island and the towering waves lit up with small speckled lights, floating in the tumultuous waters.</p><p>Foul cries rose beyond the protective waves, curdling the blood of every elf on the island. The Elves huddled together for comfort. There was nothing else to do but wait. They were trapped on this island and were at the mercy of fate. They could only witness the horror unfolding before them.<br/>Thunder rumbled above them and it began to pour. More lightning flashed, thunder clapped. The lightning revealed the dark shapes moving beyond the veil of water. The elves watched, catching only snatches of the battle each time the lightning flashed.</p><p>Time lost all meaning, rain became a constant companion. The Elves forgot what it meant to be dry. They ate wet berries and raw fish. Fire was impossible to sustain in the torrential downpour. They huddled together for warmth and took what little comfort they could in each other.</p><p>With a sizzling splash, a severed burning tentacle breached the protective veil and crashed on to the island. Cautiously, the elves gathered around the writhing tentacle whose flames fizzled out in the rain. It was blackened and smelt of rotten fish. In the shocked silence, one of the elves could hear a faint melody, desperately singing of protection and joy of precious things. Entranced, she followed the sound to the beach. The sand beneath her feet was cold. Raising her eyes, she saw the spot where the tentacle had breached through. The water was flaming. Steam rose around the edges. Faint lines like threads shimmered in the wave and the flame. The threads brushed against her mind, and the Song grew louder. Like a shy hermit crab peering out of its shell, she reached for the threads and letting the sound of the melody wash over her. She felt a rush of warmth spreading from her chest to the tips of her fingers.</p><p>Eyes fixed on the flaming breach, she raised her voice to match the melody, and let the Music flow through her. Her notes melded, weaving in and out in a tapestry of Uinen’s Song. The shimmering lines knitted over the breach putting the flames out. Their protective wave was whole again.</p><p>Gentle waves lapped at her feet as the last note left her lips. A small wave rose, as tall as her. Two speckles of light flickered into place like eyes. Uinen gave a bubbling note of approval before gently scooping her up and placing her well away from the water’s edge.</p><p>She turned around to see curious eyes peering at her. She smiled.</p><p>‘It is the Song. Come, let me teach you.’ she said.</p><p>Soon, the Elves joined in Uinen’s Song, following, harmonizing each note. More debris from the battle outside breached the protective wave and each time, they knitted it back together. After the first few times, Uinen left their water fortress to join the battle, coming back often to ensure they were still safe, and to bring them food to sustain them.</p><p>A large blackened horn breached the wave. Lightning clapped to reveal a large breach. The breach was large enough that the Elves could see snatches of the battle in the dull light of flamed creatures. Dark looming creatures of ash and flame clashed with tall tentacled, and armor clad creatures.</p><p>They sang Uinen’s notes until they were hoarse but their Song did little to seal the breach. Uinen joined them, but to no avail.</p><p>Then one elf took up a new Song, of hope in despair, of strength in grief, and of defiance in the face of death. The threads of the new song glimmered brightly in the wave. More voices joined in the new song and the new Song rang out. Uinen watched the Elves in awe with her flickering eyes, before adding her steady notes to the theme.</p><p>The flames flickered out, the breach snapped shut with a resounding boom, sending shockwaves strong enough to knock some of the Elves off their feet.</p><p>‘Keep your voices steady, my brave Lindar.’ Uinen’s disembodied voice floated down. ‘Your theme is strong and it will hold the defenses.’</p><p>With that she disappeared once more into beyond the veil of water. The battle around them continued on, the storm raging in equal strength, and lightning flashed revealing only shadows locked in battle. The Elves sang on soaked to the bone in the never ending deluge but nothing ever breached the protective wave again.</p><p>At long last, the clouds parted and their beloved star shone down on them. They ceased their singing and the wave around them slowly lowered. Calm seas stretched to the horizon without even a hint of the battle. The ground beneath them shook but a little and the island was moving again. The Elves looked at each other in relief and collapsed in exhaustion. Soon, they would reach the promised shores.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>